Bars Sex and Alcohol
by Haruko92
Summary: Shikamaru's life is goin down the drain when he meets a hot blond bartender. Now over a bottle of whisky & a not to friendly daily costumer, can love blossem? Or will it lead them to ruin? WARRNING THIS BE YAOI! DONT LIKE DONT READ! ShikaXNaru NaruXShika
1. Whisky!

Ok this is my first attempt at a NaruXShika fic. Ano it just poped in my head at first i was gonna make it a one shot. But then i got the idea that i should make it into a full story. I would like some feed back though first, to see if you guys like it at all. So that i may continue writing it or not.

Disclamer: I do not own Naruto so please dont sue me I have like No money to payback anyways.

Haruko :]

Chapter 1: Whisky!

* * *

I was sitting at a bar, not too far from my home. My day to say the least was a shitty one. I lost my job...again. The landlord is threatening to kick me out if I don't pay my rent. And my girlfriend just broke up with me for being a lazy slob. Yeah thats what she said I'm a lazy slob. I sighed in annoyance. Even though the breakup should bother me to no end. I honestly didn't feel sad, or angry, nothing at all actually.

"Hey" I called out to the bar tender, whom turned around. He was tall and lean probably an inch or so shorter than me with blond hair. Disgustedly I thought 'why am I paying any attention to a guy like that?'

Said bar tender looked at me, a small smile placed on his face. I happened to notice that he had six whisker marks on his cheeks. Three on each side. And the most startling blue eyes I had ever seen, with a hint of mischief and a knowing look. That said 'I've seen too many things to be sane, and I know a lot of things about people that I know nothing about.' yet also calm. like the calm before a storm calm.

He pulled off the dirty white towel from his shoulder and commenced to dry a glass.

"What can I do for ya?" he asked voice quite yet loud enough to hear above the speakers, 'the song', I thought 'it fights my mood somewhat nicely'. I held up my glass.

"More whisky." I asked he nodded and took the glass from me. Pulling out a Jack Daniels bottle, from somewhere behind the bar; adding a couple of ice cubes before he filled the glass half way, placing the bottle in front of me. I raised an eyebrow. He grinned at me, while handing the glass back.

"I figured..." he paused "Your life is quite shitty about now... now let me guess." he said

I took a sip of my whisky. Waiting for what he was gonna say next.

"Girlfriend broke up with you, you lost your job. And your landlord is threatening with kicking you out?" he asked I nearly choked on the heavy alcohol that had slipped past my tonsils.

I looked at him after I managed not to choke. He had an annoying smirk on his face.

"How?" I asked him, he shook his head filling my glass up again.

"Like a magician.." he looked up at me "A bar tender never revels his secrets." he said turning away to serve someone else that had just arrived.

I sighed, was it that obvious? My problem.

"No not that obvious." Startled I looked back up he had his back turned fixing a glass for the new comer. Who sat quietly two stools from me I looked at him. He was tall and thin but fit, pale skin ebony black hair and charcoal eyes. He had his eyes intently on the blond. I blinked and looked away when he was serving the other male I asked.

"Did I say that aloud?" I asked he laughed.

"No." that's all he said for the rest of the night. Well to me anyways. And for some reason it bothered me. The bar slowly started to get full. It was early when I came in. So I decided to leave placing two twenties on the bar and a few extra bills for tip, I got up. But before I left I herd a faint yet clear "good luck" from the blond.

* * *

A/N: Please Leave some reviews yeah, i know its short but, I would really appreciate it, that way I would also know if i should keep writing it or not.

Ja Ne!

-Haru-chan


	2. Need

A/N: ok this is boy on boy so again if your too young don't read....Sex is inplied in this chapter. Just a warning, just in case...ano your mom or dad or somebody else walks in when your reading this....yep.. Ok on with the story!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN Naruto I would be rich if I did.

Chapter 2: Need

I Looked at the retreating back of the man that nearly choked on his drink when I told him about his troubles with out asking what they were. I sighed, I knew I was going to see him sometime again. My attention was brought back to the people who now occupied what was once an empty bar. I looked down in front of me to be met with black coal like eyes. I sighed again.

"Sasuke" I said, this boy cant seem to understand what it means to say No.

"Naruto, who was that?" he asked I shrugged like I should know, and surprisingly I did know. I closed my eyes while I cleaned a cup with my dirty towel.

The letter 'S' floated around in my head. Followed be an 'H' then an 'IA'....

"Shika?" Then the rest came into view. 'Maru'. Shikamaru was his name. I opened my eyes and let the name roll off my tongue.

"Shikamaru." I said I looked at Sauske who just glared past me as if he was seeing something else. I repeated the name in my head a few times. Then once more aloud. I liked the way it rolled of my tongue, nice and smooth, and lazy like a nice clear day with the occasional clouds.

"When are you off?" My attention went back to the raven haired young man before me.

"Why?" I asked, but I already knew the answer to that.

He 'hnnn'd' and stared at me, Want was clearly shown in his hazed eyes. And lust filled my senses. I sighed. And looked at the clock to my right. It was barley six pm.

"At thirty." I said walking away to another costumer who called me over.

* * *

I cried out in ecstacy, as I spilled my seed onto Sasuke's stomach, and as he spilled himself inside me. No matter what I tried I could never seem to get away from him. his want his need to be loved. It made me sick. He wanted something I clearly could not give him. An orphan like myself, except that he had someone even if they didn't get along. I had no one, and never will have anyone. Not until recently, but that wasn't what I truly wanted. What I needed was not there. Yet I couldn't help but call out his name every time we did this. Every time we exchanged sweat for pleasure. Yet I was here once again under him, when I clearly could take him and pump myself into him, but I didn't bother. As long as his want seized as long as I didn't need to see him for the next few days. As long as his girlfriend never found out about this.

'It didn't matter any ways.' I thought. Soon I will be leaving this place again, soon the winds will change course. and I will be forced to move again.

I laid on my back breathing heavenly, now I couldn't deny that the sex wasnt good. because, believe me it was, but I'd had better some more rough than others. But that didnt matter wether the person I was fucking or vice versa was had breast, or a broad chest. it was always good while it lasted.

Sasuke had his head laid on my shoulder his breathing slowed to a steady rhythm.

"I....I love-"

"Don't" I said cutting him off, he tiredly lifted himself on his arms to look at me his nose touching mine. I closed my eyes I couldn't bear to see his eyes; they always spoke volumes,

"Why?" he asked his voice pained, reluctantly I opened my eyes, his black met my blue.

"Because" I said "You don't mean it." he shook his head in frustration. and leaned into me again hugging me.

"I really do....I am...I know it. why do you deny me this?" He asked.

This Sasuke was a different one from the one many saw out on the street, I was the only one to ever see him this way since we first met, like today it had started to rain, back then I worked in a coffee shop, I wasn't of age yet to work in a bar yet somehow he still managed to find me.

He cried on to my shoulder.

"Please" he whispered. "I...I know you don't mean it, but please just let me....please." he said kissing me, at first lightly then desperately. He reached my mouth but I didn't respond, I saw in that moment. all the adoration, the love of a family he once had. the hate and the anger all mixed into one. But what stood out the most, what stood out the most and this scared me. Was his loneliness his desperate need for love, and it scared me because it was way to similar to my loneliness, to my want, to me need.

I grabbed him by the shoulder and pushed him off, until I was on top of him. It was my turn now, my turn to feel the pleasure. I kissed him thoroughly, he moaned against my lips, I moved to his neck.

"Yes..." I said "Yes Sasuke...I love you." I whispered. But I didn't mean it, I never did. I positioned my self never stopping the trail of kisses I placed on his soft skin, never even leaving a mark. So he wouldn't get caught, I was inexpert at this.

"Do you love me?" I asked. I felt him nod.

"No." I said "Answer me, Do. You. Love. Me?" I asked nipping at his ear. he moaned again.

"Yes." He whispered. "I love you." He gasped as u pushed my way in. his legs wrapping themself around my waist. He was hard again. I looked into his face the pain the pleasure, the longing. it made me sick to my stomach,

'Shikamaru' I blinked why did he come to mind all of a sudden? I asked my self his face in my minds eyes. Him below me or on top which ever was you'd like to put it.

I pushed myself deeper into Sasukes tight hole. He moaned, and called out my name.

I kissed him to banish the others face, and so I lost myself to his sent.

* * *

Sasuke fell asleep a little after we had finished, beautiful as he may seem to others; He repulsed me. He mumbled my name in his sleep. I quickly got off the bed, and got dressed. gathering my stuff I left quietly, not be for kissing him on the forehead and muttering a protection spell to him. No matter how much my emotions conflicted against him, I had to protect him from the harm I bring upon people. I put on my jacket, and quietly closed the door and left his home.

I ran a hand through my hair a cloud of air in front of my mouth. Hopefully he wouldn't hear the roar of my bike.

* * *

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this Chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!! PRETTY PLEASE!!!!!!!

I'll give you anything you want...well not anything but please!! Yeah???

Ja!

Haru-chan


	3. Invitations and Sushi

Ok here is chapter 3!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 3: Invitations and Sushi

I groaned as I herd a loud knocking and yelling outside my apartment door. I had just gotten home from a fruitless day of job hunting. I slowly got up from the small couch in my room, the knocking and the yelling grew louder as I walked down the hall and got closer to the door. When I opened it my landlord was standing there, furry was clearly shown.

"Its been four months Nara!" he screamed in my face, I inhaled deeply.

"Look I'll pay you just give me a few more we-" he cut me off.

"Hell no! I have to pay for owning this goddamn place you owe me four months of rent!" he screamed shoving a finger in my face.

"Hey!" we both turned to the noise, my best friend Choji was standing there, pulling out something from his pocket. I shook my head when he got closer and realized he was holding a check in his hand.

"Choji you don't-"

"Shut up." he told me turning to the landlord he said "Here its enough for next month too alright."

The landlord had a satisfied look on his face and walked off mumbling obscene words to himself.

I sighed and led Choji inside. Once I closed the door I turned to look at him,

"Choji you didn't have to." I said all he did was smile

"Look Shika you're my friend 'aight. And besides I had the extra cash. Ino chipped in too." he said I groaned

"What does she want?" I asked smiling he told me.

"Nothing Shika your our friend we got each others back ok....how bout something to eat hmm?" he asked as he walked into my kitchen. At the mention of food my stomach grumbled so I quitely followed.

* * *

"Morning." I herd my roommate Garra say in a sleepy voice.

"Hey" I said turning around to look at him

"Sleep well?" I asked he shook his head saying

"Kept waking up every hour."

"How many times?"

"Not meany...two three times." he said I nodded

Garra my roommate and best friend had Insomnia, due to the fact he herd voices, like me he had abilities too. Sometimes he would get headaches, and be sensitive to bright lights. Garra and I, along with six others, where known as 'the nine'. Each of use having certain abilities. I had sight and knowledge. I knew things without really knowing them, and feel things, feel people, the darkness the light the good and bad. But there was more bad than good almost no one was really happy. Every few were lucky.

The voices made his life hell, recently we had met someone who was teaching him how to block out the voices, so that he may listen when he needed to not when they wanted him to-which was most of the time-, that's when he would get headaches. The barriers where working but where still weak.

"That's good less than last time, the pills are working then?" I asked he nodded.

"What are you making?" he asked

"Pancakes and eggs with bacon...or sausage. Which one do you prefer?"

"Bacon sounds fine." I nodded and turned back to the stove.

"Yugito said she was gonna come by later." he said I pressed my lips together.

"Really?" I asked

Yugito was one of the nine, she had abilities similar to mine. She was what we call a See'er. She -what most people called a physic- saw the future and the past. Yet she never saw her own future.

"What's the occasion?" I asked as I set down the plates with food. On the small island in our kitchen. I saw him shrug as I turned around towards the fridge.

"We have uhh...milk, orange juice, and uh beer?" I asked wondering why we had beer. I didn't drink...much. I always lost control when I did.

"Milk please." he said I took out the milk and poured two glasses. Handing one to him a grabbed the syrup and sat on one of the stools. A few minutes into our silent breakfest, the door bell rang. I got up to answer, when I opened the door I found Hintata Hyuga. On of my friends from collage.

"Hey Hinata." I greeted I felt Garra stiffen. My small known secret: he liked her...a lot. She smiled at me.

"Hey sorry to bother you so early in the morning, but I cam to drop this off." she said handing me a white envelope. I looked at it,

"An invitation?" I asked looking up at her, she nodded.

"Yep its going to be Ten Ten's birthday soon and she wanted to invite you, but she had a dance thing she needed to attend to, so she asked me to bring it to you. Oh and also to see if maybe you could help with the drinks. She's paying of course." she said inhaling a deep breath.

"Hehhehe." she giggled rubbing her index finger under her nose all the while blushing. I smiled. Hinata always seemed to make me smile, she was pure, her spirit, I had no need, nor want to taint that, I knew she saw more that she should though (if Garra had anything to do with how quickly his insomnia was getting cured.)

"Cool thanks." I said smiling brightly, she blushed and asked

"Ummm....Garra is invited too. Mmm so tell him for me please?" she said as a honk was herd from down stairs. She jumped slightly reaching up and giving me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Later Naru-kun!" she exclaimed as she ran down stares to her car, where her cousin Neji was waiting, I didnt even have a chance to say later.

I closed the door and sat back down, Garra had relaxed after I did. He looked at the envelope in my hand. He cleared his throat picking at his food with a fork.

"You, uh gonna go?" he asked I grinned he was just too cute some times and I told him so to.

"Your super dupper cute! Garra-kun!" I said throwing an arm around his shoulders. He growled in annoyance,

"Haha yep It'd be fun. And maybe I can get people to let me read their fortune!" I said he looked at me. I smiled bigger now, he swallowed.

"And...You are coming with me! Hina-chan likes you I don't get why you don't believe me?" I said he smiled with a hint of pink on the bridge of his nose and continued eating, as did I.

* * *

I -with the help of Choji- managed to find me a job, at least a part time one until I get a better one. And the job was working with his dad in the family restaurant. The Akimichi BBQ Grill and Bar. He got it into his head that we should celebrate, and to go see Ino, since she worked at a sushi bar, because he was hungry and was in the mood for some sushi. I sighed and agreed. I wanted to go to the park and cloud gaze, but the idea was washed away, when the became dark and heavy with water. We barely managed to make it inside when the downpour came.

"Hey" Ino greeted us at the front, she was ushering tables today.

"Hey Ino." Choji said giving her a hung and a kiss on te cheek.

"Yo." I said doing the same except for the hug. I wasn't much of a hugging person, maybe that why Tera broke up with me, that was her name by the way.

"So?" she started as she showed us to a booth in the back but not to far back to be next to the kitchen doors.

She gave us the menus, and waited patiently, I ordered quickly, Ino was one to have a very short patience.

"I'll have the usual." I said "with some sake." she jotted it down. And turned to Choji.

"My usual too with extra sauce and shrimp." he said "and some sake too." when she was done Choji asked her when she was on break. She looked at the clock on the far wall. Then turned back smiling.

"In ten, ima order something to then come sit with you guys, ok?" we nodded.

Ten minutes later she was sitting with us,

"the food should be here in twenty minutes." she said. I nodded

"Hey Ino." I started but she cut me off, it seems like a lot of people where doing that lately.

"Don't start, and I know what your going to say Shika." she said untiing her long light blond hair then grabbing it to re-tie it into a ponytail.

"I had enough money to help, you don't have to pay me back..." she said smiling

"But?" I prompted she smiled.

"I need to borrow your car for like a week, and then on Saturday to weeks from now." she said

"I would have asked Choji but he's going to that culinary competition in three days and he wont be back till said Saturday." she finished. I looked a Choji, he nodded in response. I sighed this was so troublesome.

"Ok fine, this means what? I have to be your chauffeur for the next two weeks? And why do you need my car two Saturday's from now?" I asked she shook her head,

"Not two just one, as for Saturday, my friend Ten Ten is having a birthday party that day and she invited me ans Sakura and some others. She also told me since she hasn't seen you in a long time you could go, but you'll have to come with me since there are invitations, and she lost your address. Choji was already invited."

"Why didn't she ask you for my address?" I asked Ino shrugged, just then the food arrived, a boy with short black hair, who looked about sixteen served us our drink then our food.

"Thanks Tobi." Ino said he smiled and walked away. I sighed,

"Fine I'll go just don't berate my car, when I lend it to you, the insurance is expensive now a days." I said she rolled her eyes, Choji was already eating. The rest of the night went by smoothly.

* * *

A/n: yeah i uploaded chapter two and three on the same day! I couldnt like stop heh *blushes* but hey if i didnt then i would have lost the image i had when i woke up this morning. so hope you injoyed! Please Review!

Ja!

-Haru-chan


	4. Pain

OK! I am back, this is a lame chapter, but i need feedback! So Help out yea! Godd this chapter embaress's me! Jeez i cant even spell right! Right now...mmm ok soo heres chapeter four, which will be called.

Cahpeter 4 Sadly :(

I sat there on my couch staring at the wall. I had nothing to do literally. All that needed to be taken care of was taken care of. I sighed in irritation arguing with myself. Choza- Choji's father and my boss- let me off early; I couldn't necessarily drive any where since Ino is borrowing my car for like a week.

"I just hope she doesn't wreck it." I though aimlessly to myself, I let my head drop back and stared at the ceiling instead, maybe it was better than the wall...nope still boring. Groaning I sat up, my eye caught a bottle of sake on the coffee table. I reached out to grab it when I remembered I had drunk it all, lazily I stood and walked to my fridge.

Looking in to see it contents I saw that it was completely empty.

"Ugh." I groaned hitting my head on the edge of the fridge. I made three conclusions they were...

1. I was still too broke to actually go grocery shopping.

2. I only had enough money to maybe buy a burger and some fries with a small drink.

3. Or I could waste the whole thing on sake

Mm... what to do indeed, I made a quick decision, I made my way to my bedroom to change into some fresh clothes, grabbed my wallet, Jacket, put on my shoes, and out the door I went.

I grimaced at the pain, rubbing my temples. My head was pounding, and I knew it wasn't due to the loud music poring out of the speakers. My head felt like white noise, I couldn't stand it. I kept getting incoherent visions that made absolutely no sense to me. Then one clear image made its way through everything, the angle of it made me think I was under something, then the image became more focused, and his face was above mine.

'Shikamaru' I thought to myself I shook my head to get the image out, but it was still there.

"Hey!" I blinked and looked up to find Shikamaru, he looked kind of pissed, or more like I don't know...my head was still fuzzy, yet I managed to smile at him.

"Sorry, what can I get you?" I asked. He ran a hand through his hair; at that point I noticed that it was down.

I ran a hand through my hair, as I thought about what I should order, today had turned out to be a bad day and I hoped it would get better, but hoping was to troublesome.

I saw Naruto inhale deeply rubbing at his temples, he looked very much disoriented, I mean if he couldn't tell I was standing in front of him. He exhaled and repeated the process, holding his breath every few seconds.

"You alright" I asked, which was something I didn't usually do.

He looked up at me and smiled meekly,

"What can I get yea?" he asked, I frowned as he ignored my question, but decided I was too lazy to do anything about it, nodding I order some warm sake. As I sat the front door opened, and a women about 5'6 walked in she had long wavy black hair, and from what I could tell her eyes where a dark green. She looked around for a second, then spotting what she was looking for she walked over. At first I though it was me, but I don't know her, nor do I know what she would want me for; but I was wrong.

"Naruto!" she called out At this point Naruto turned around from serving my sake, which he was taking too long to do so by the way.

Naruto looked over his shoulder, his expression changing from a pained face to a relived one.

OK! I am SOOOO sorry I have taken sooo long but I have had issues come up as of late. And this chapter might not be as great as it should my writing hasn't been going well; even my english teacher says so. *sighs*. And its very short! I AM SORRY! My muses haven't been working, too much drama on my part, and stress…

Anyway tell me what you guys think. And pointers would be nice, and maybe a little help.

Ok Question for the readers:

Who is this girl? (I know who) but what would happen? What should be the relation to him? Any ideas would be great, if no one gives me any, it will take me another long while to add a chappy. So give me ideas! Feedback would be nice yea know.

-Ja! Haru-chan


End file.
